Murderer on the Moors
by Eternity Wing
Summary: An enemy has returned to take revenge. The team is in the middle of nowhere on a camping trip. Four lives will be taken on the moors. Who lives and who dies...
1. Chapter 1

**Murderer on the Moor**

The night was dark: dim and dangerous. Twigs snapped all by themselves. Wolves howled harrowing, haunting howls. Snakes slithered through the stark stench of their prey`s carcase. The moorland was a bleak ocean: there was no civilisation for miles. Only endless stretches of moorland. Where only danger lurked. The night was silent, far too silent. Silence can be broken. Like it was about to be...

"Tony!"a high pitched squeal filled the air."You put a snake in my sleeping bag!"

"It was Probie, Kate" Tony gruffed."Stop waking the rest of us up!"

A lazy snore breezed across the air. A collection of tents huddled together in the middle of the marshland.

"McGhee is still asleep! Admit it Tony it was you."Kate snapped.

"I will not confess to something I did not do, "Tony callously yelled.

"Confess to what DiNozzo?"Gibbs queried. He sounded tired.

"Kate is accusing me of putting a snake in her tent, boss!"Tony confidently replied.

"You did so!"Kate defended.

"I did so not!"Tony retorted.

"Cut it out the pair of you!"Gibbs roared.

"What`s going on?"a sleepy voice queried.

"Kate, you woke Probie up" Tony accused.

"I did not."

"You..."

"Calm down. The pair of you," Gibbs boldly interrupted, "McGhee turn a light on."

A minute later an amber torch glow beamed across the moorland. McGhee stumbled out from is tent. His eyes were dimmed and his hair had been dragged through a forest. His navy fleece was coated in a swarm of tawny hairs.

"Somebody has been sleeping in a fur ball. Ehh! McGhee," Tony cattily remarked.

"Very funny Tony but guess what nobody is laughing," McGhee insulted.

McGhee was tired. He wanted to throttle Kate and Tony for waking him up. Why did he go on this camping trip? Gibbs had told everybody it would help them work together as a team. There was hardly a chance of that happening. It would be one long week of Tony and Kate bickering, Tony and Kate playing tricks on him And Gibbs hitting Tony and Kate on the head. What a brilliant way to spend the week. Especially as they were in the middle of nowhere. McGhee cursed as he tripped over a log. Everyone else ignored him.

"Show me the snake!"Gibbs ordered.

He knew this wasn`t going well. Why had the director ordered him to do this? The last thing he wanted to do was to spend a week with his team. They hadn`t even gone a single night without Tony and Kate causing trouble.

Kate appeared in a navy fleece lined tracksuit holding the snake in a plastic bag. The snake`s slimy tongue was spitting at them venomously. It was a slender beauty: mewled with eager emeralds and rustic rouge rubies. Two black eyes whined in protest. Gibbs knew instantly that this snake was harmless. Gibbs also knew that his team did not know the snake was harmless. It was time to have some fun...

Gibbs stared at the snake in astonishment. Then he walked over to Tony and McGhee. Tony was still huddled in his sleeping bag. His eyes were irritated but mischievous monkeys. Gibbs stared at DiNozzo and McGhee violently.

"Is there something I should know?"Gibbs vociferated."Who put the snake in Kate`s tent!"

"I didn`t boss. I was asleep!" McGhee exclaimed.

"I haven`t touched or even gone near any snakes boss."Tony answered."Why?"

"This snake is poisonous. If it had bitten Kate she would have died within minutes!"Gibbs roared.

Everyone`s faces were shocked. Gibbs looked furious. On the inside he was nearly laughing his head off. The look on his team`s faces was hilarious.

"Someone tried to kill Kate," Tony stated. His voice was solemn.

"I hope that this was some silly prank of yours and we do not have a murderer on our hands!"Gibbs vociferated at his team.

"We have a murderer on our hands," Tony stated slowly in disbelief."We have a murderer on our hands!"

Across the moor a man shared similar feelings. He had been listening in on his soon-to-be victims' conversation. How could they know; he hadn`t even attempted to kill them yet! He hadn't even planned on how he was going to kill them. He only knew one thing. Now he had to kill them.

The golden rays of mother sun abolished darkness from the land. McGhee and Tony searched the campsite for evidence. Meanwhile Kate cooked breakfast. The eggs were scaring her. They reminded her of Ari`s eyes. She felt a compelling urge to kiss him. She wanted him to be here. Kate didn`t know why she felt this way; Ari had held her and Ducky hostage. He had shot Gerald in the arm. He was a monster. Why was she so madly in love with him! Was an hour or two at most long enough for someone to catch Stockholm`s Syndrome? Kate had no clue. Kate had no clue...

"Perhaps it was that terrorist, Ari, who held Ducky, Kate and Gerald hostage," McGhee suggested helpfully.

"Unlikely," Kate replied," if it was Ari he would have done something more dangerous and we would all be dead by now"

"It could have been that terrorist on Air Force 1 who Gibbs spontaneously stopped him," Tony suggested.

"What terrorist on Air Force 1!"

McGhee was bewildered.

"Long story," Tony explained, "but it involved secret service agent Kaitlin Todd joining NCIS, me posing as a dead body in a body bag to fool the FBI and Gibbs using his minute knowledge of movies to stop an attack on the president. Oww! Sorry boss!"

Tony only realised Gibbs was behind him when the infamous smack sent a bolt of pain ricocheting through his head. McGhee chuckled softly.

"Have you found anything yet McGhee?"Gibbs asked in his usual exasperated manner.

"No, sor..."McGhee began then he remembered Gibbs did not like apologies.

"And you DiNozzo?" Gibbs angrily asked Tony.

"Yes, I have found something but I`m not quite sure it was what we are looking for."

Tony`s face was astonished. He slowly held up a battered copy of, "Snakes and how to deal with them."

The book was tattier than a pile of tatties. It was mud stained like a muddy hippo. Tony opened it carefully. Inside there was a picture of a heart and a message. The first half was to damaged to read but the legible part read "loves Leeroy Jethro G"

"Gibbs, I think you should take a look at this!" Tony said uneasily.

Tony knew that if it was one of Gibbs`s ex-wives who tried to kill Kate, they were in for one hell of a week. Gibbs would go mental. Gibbs leant over Tony`s shoulder. Then he began to laugh manically. Everyone stared at Gibbs.

"My haha ex ahaha through this ahhaha across the ahaha moor when we went ahaahahahahaha camping"Gibbs tried to exclaim but was overcome with bursts of laughter.

"The eggs are fried!" Kate called.

Gibbs was still laughing by the time they reached Kate. Kate took one look at Gibbs and asked, "Why is Gibbs Laughing?"

"We found a copy of a book on snakes that one of his exes threw out when he took her camping," Tony explained in a rather droll manner.

Kate handed everyone a fried egg. They all ate quickly. No-one wanted to be off their guard for long when there was a murderer on the loose.

"You know we are stuck here alone with no means of communicating with the outside world."Tony began in his dreamy tone.

Kate and McGhee cursed silently they knew only too well what was coming: a movie reference!

Tony carried on," we have no computers, limited resources, virtually no firepower and we have to track a killer. This reminds me of a good movie I once saw. There were these two cops and..."

"DiNozzo shut up!"Gibbs interrupted.

"But Gibbs it was a really good movie!" Tony protested.

"Shh!" Gibbs cut him off. His voice sounded urgent.

A buzzing whine ripped the air apart. Then there was an eerie silence. Suddenly there was a wail of doodledoodledoodle!

"It's a V2!" Tony yelled, "Take cover!"

No sooner than Tony had spoken this warning there was an explosion nearby. Clumps of turf rained down on them. The turf felt like rocks (heavy rocks.)

Gibbs looked up. Their tents had been destroyed in the blast. He swivelled round to face his team. Kate and McGee seemed fine but shocked. Gibbs looked for Tony. He couldn`t see him.

"Tony`s not here!"Kate stated.

She gasped in horror. Where Tony should have been a pool of blood resided...

Footnotes

V2- bomb used in world war two. It could fly on its own for long distances and was distintly known for the doodle noise it makes.


	2. Chapter 2

**And One By One They Fall**

The team looked at each other in horror. Where was Tony? Gibbs was the first to snap to his senses.

"McGhee! Kate clear the area and look for signs of Tony." Gibbs ordered.

Tim and Kate looked at him blankly.

"I said now!" Gibbs repeated urgently.

Kate and McGhee scurried away. Neither of them wanted to face Gibbs wrath. He seemed furious but Jethro was worried. They had taken their eyes of Tony for little under a minute. If the explosion had blown Tony away he (Gibbs) would have been blown away as well. Gibbs` body had shielded Tony. That left only one answer, this was a proffesional. A vicious killer who knew exactly what he was doing. Tony was a dead man. But he couldn`t believe that. Tony couldn`t, Tony wouldn`t die. They had to find him quickly. Judging by the look of the surrounding terrain, the assailant had to have gone on foot. Which meant, he was most likely nearby.

"DiNozzo!"Gibbs vociferated."DiNozzo!"Gibbs paused. There was one person he knew this good who had motive. "Ari!"

Gibbs ran over to where Kate and McGhee were diligently searching.

"Found anything?"He asked with urgency to his voice.

"Probie...Gibbs...Kate" a frail whisper came from nearby.

"Tony!" McGhee exclaimed in relief.

Gibbs followed the voice quickly. A pool of hippo`s delight lay ahead. It was lined with a thick strawberry sauce. Except this wasn`t strawberry sauce...

Gibbs quickened his pace. A trickle of blood wisely avoided his left eye. Kate and McGhee were panting with the effort of trying to keep up. Then Gibbs stopped suddenly. He knelt down. McGhee and Kate peered over his shoulder. They sprung back with horror. Tony lay on the ground. Gibbs cradled his limp body. A violent slash had opened up his chest. McGhee and Kate could see the bones, as white as milk. Blood poured across the ground. Tony`s eyes were dull. His brown hair clotted with blood. His breaths were few and shallow. Tears dribbled from Kate`s eyes. Tony was dying!

"Tony. Fight it. Can you hear me Tony fight it." Gibbs encouraged. He looked frantic."McGhee get an ambulance!"

McGhee opened the satellite phone. He clumsily punched 911. He was too late.

"Sorry Gibbs."Tony whispered."Sorry."

Tony closed his eyes. He stopped breathing.

"DiNozzo! DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

There was nothing he could do. Tony had left them. There was nothing they could do!

Kate burst into tears. It was only minutes ago they were all merrily talking. Now Tony had gone. He wouldn`t be coming back. Kate clutched Gibbs and cried on his shoulder.

"Dry your eyes Kate," Gibbs comforted."For Tony`s sake we need to keep moving. We`re dealing with a professional. If we stop, we die. McGhee and Kate stay here and look for anything about the identity of the killer. I`m going to head back to the tents and retrieve some supplies. Remember keep your eyes open."

Kate clutched Gibbs for a moment longer then let go. She knelt down and began looking for evidence while McGhee watched her back. Gibbs strode away towards the tents.

"Poor Tony."Kate sympathised. Then she thought of something, "McGhee, call NCIS and ask them to send backup. "

McGhee looked at her strangely."Don`t you think it's unwise to not tell Gibbs first. He might not like it."

Kate looked at him. "Do you want to die?" she asked.

McGhee did not answer her question. He dialled the Director`s number.

"Hello Gibbs. Why are you disturbing my important meeting with the FBI?"the deep bass voice of the director inquired.

He was irritated.

"Its special agent McGhee and we need backup."

"What the #### do you need backup for on a camping trip?" the director roared.

"There is a murderer on the loose. Last night, there was an attempt on Kate`s life and now Tony was just killed."

"What the hell happened?"the director asked.

"A V2 bomb went off. The killer then knifed Tony. He didn`t stand a chance..."

The line went dead. A whine came from the phone. McGhee stared at Kate.

"We`ve been cut off!" McGhee exclaimed.

They looked at each other. Then Kate found a piece of white paper. On it read,"Timothy McGhee you`re next "in spidery blue writing.

Kate and McGhee`s eyes met each other in horror. McGhee turned round.

"Gibbs!" Kate yelled.

She heard a loudsquishing sound and then a thump. Kate spun round. McGhee lay lifelessly on the ground. Crimson splatters were strewn across his chest. His eyes were cloudy like lemonade. The parasite of death had sucked all life from his limbs.A long javelin protruded from his chest. McGhee was dead.

"No. McGhee..."Kate whispered. She was distraught.

"What the hell happened?" Gibbs asked.

He was worried. In less than ten minutes half his team were dead.

"I found a note saying McGhee was next. I called you and then |I heard a crash, so I turned round and...and..."Kate broke off in floods of tears.

Gibbs knelt at McGhee`s side. There was no pulse. McGhee was gone. He stared at the javelin. Something caught his attention. It was a note. Tied to the javelin. He ripped it off. It read,"Leeroy Jethro Gibbs say your prayers quickly." Gibbs didn`t have time to think. Kate heard a shot. Gibbs fell on top of her. He was as heavy as an elephant. Blood streamed onto her sleeve like a fish. A bullet hole was in his head!

Kate gasped. Her colleagues; her friends were dead. She was all alone with this killer. She was next. Yet something was niggling away at her brain. A note would have fallen off the bullet. Where was the note?

"There isn`t one Catlin," a thick Arabic voice explained.

Kate turned round. She knew that voice. Ari stood in front of her...


	3. The Final Death

Kate stared at Ari. He stared at back at her. He was wearing a dark combat outfit. A small handheld pistol gripped his arm. His toffee coloured skin had seen plenty of sunlight. His enchanting eyes allured her.

"Why Ari?"Kate boldly asked.

"Revenge my dear Kaitlin. They had tarnished my reputation."He replied.

"Then why did you leave me alive?"

"Why would I kill you dear Kaitlin?"

Kate felt a pressing urge to kiss him. She was at war with her emotions. Ari had just killed her friends. Why did she love him so much? Why?

"I love you Kaitlin. There is something different about you. Something special."

Kate was taken aback. She had never expected this.

"You are a murderer Ari. I will never love you!"

"Oh, but you do. I can see it in your eyes. You`re fighting yourself. There is one simple choice Kaitlin."

Kate flinched. She didn`t know what to do. Should she love him or shouldn`t she. Yet Ari felt like the one. She had never met anyone who made her feel this way before. Kate slowly walked towards Ari and kissed him. It was beautiful. So tranquil yet ever so thrilling. Her heart stopped beating. Kate did not want this moment to end.

It did. Ari broke away from her. He began to fade away.

"Kaitlin, you must listen to me. I am a monster. Do not go to work tomorrow. If you do, don`t stand up after the first bullet. Beware of the second..."Ari warned.

He began to fade into thin air.

"The second what, Ari. Please tell me. Don`t go!" Kate pleaded.

She was too late. Ari faded away into nothingness. He was gone!

Kate woke up. She couldn`t remember her dream. She went to work that day. It was Tony`s first day back after his recovery leave. He had been recovering from the after effects of the plague. ..

Later on, Kate was on the rooftop. She took the bullet for Gibbs. Her bullet-proof vest protected her. She stood up. Then she remembered Ari`s warning. It was too late. The bullet slammed through her brain. All she heard was two words. A brief whisper of, "Sorry Kate."


End file.
